Laura's Thoughs during BotS
by PresidentLauraRoslinAdama
Summary: Just my version of what was going through Laura Roslins head while she was on the Baseship.


Title: Blood on the Scales Laura's thoughts

Author: Emma Louise

Spoilers: The Oath and Blood on the Scales

Word count: 789

Disclaimer: I do not own either the characters or the BSG universe. No money is being made from this. I just took them out to play with and will put them back unscathed.

Authors Note: This is just a little thing that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I know I am a bit late in the game with a BotS story but I have just bought the UK season 4.5 DVDs. This is what happens after too much caffeine when insomnia hits. Enjoy and please comment letting me know what you think

No. There was absolutely no way this could be happening. Only this morning they had been discussing government in their own unique way. That was only five hours ago and now here was Tom Zarek on the comm telling her that Bill Adama her friend, lover, confidant had been executed. She found it hard to breath. Her chest constricting tightly, the pain of her cancer forgotten as the pain in her heart overtook her senses. And then suddenly a deathly calm settled over her and she knew exactly what to do. The words left her lips coming not from President Laura Roslin but Laura Roslin Adama. The person she let herself become in the sanctity of their quarters. She had to focus all her energy (rage, grieve, despair) stopping Gaeta and Zarek and make them pay for murdering the man she loved. He told her it was over to think about what was best for the fleet now. Well if that was what he thought then she had some news for him. Taking a deep breath and pushing down the urge to curl up on the floor and let her loss kill her before the cancer did. She spoke slowly and clearly making sure she could be heard and understood. "No. Not now not ever. Do you hear me? I will use every cannon, every bomb, every bullet, every weapon I have down to my own eye teeth to end you. I sear it! I'm coming for all of you!".

Without a thought to the people still aboard the Galactica she ordered the cylons to fire on the ship that had been her protector for the last four years. There was no way that she was going to allow Tom Zarek and Felix Gaeta to lead the human race to destruction. Not while there was still breath in her body. She was sure that Bill had gone down fighting and she owed to him to do the same. She was just about to issue the command when she heard that voice. At first she thought that she must be hallucinating and then she heard it again. "Madame President, This is the Admiral. Galactica is secure stand down" She thought that she had never heard sweeter words. Her emotions (happy ones this time) threatened to overcome her. 'Deep breath Laura' she reminded herself. 'Time for all of that later. Now you just have to get home'

It was only now after this latest danger had passed that Laura felt the exhaustion caused not only by her illness but also the emotional rollercoaster she had been on since she first heard about the mutiny. Climbing down the ladder she knew that she was only mere yards from home and that went that in less than thirty minutes she could be curled up on their rack In blissful sleep. Finally reaching the bottom she turned around and there was. Her Admiral looking exactly like he had the last time she saw him. Except of course there were no marine coming to try and shoot him for committing acts of treason. Always a plus in her book. She had kept her emotions relatively in check all day, but now that he was here in front of her. Alive and strong and so completely hers the dam burst and she felt the first tear trail its way down her face. He took a few steps and then he was close enough for her to reach out and touch. Just the fact that he was so close she lightly hit his shoulder just to make sure he was not a figment of her imagination. She fell against him feeling drained and he securely wrapped her in his arms and began to lead her toward their home. Turning her heard into the curve of his neck his sent encapsulates her and his steady heartbeat lulls her into relaxation. Right now is about them. Not dealing with the mutineers or the outside world which she knows they will eventually have to do. This about the fears that they had to face today. The ones she knows that he faces everyday. The idea of one of them dying. "I love you so much, Bill" she whispers in his ear. He drops a kiss on her forehead as he opens the hatch. "I love you too Laura" he replies and even in the face of having to rebuild the fleet yet again after it has divided itself for this small amount of everything is once again right with her world.


End file.
